Forever  Invisible
by DayDreamBeliever17
Summary: Izzy has never felt so alone before. After running away and struglging to survive, she mmets a group of people just like her. Finally, she felt like she belonged and she just migth have a crush on a certain sorcerer. Regular DP characters to appear later
1. On the Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does. although in the future I plan on owning characers of my own.

AN: I'm going to do a sort of role play type thing. If anybody wants to create a character review me a name, age, power and brief back ground and if you want relationship with any other character. I'll pick the best and most awesome.

The distant sound of an alarm woke me up. I waited for a moment before I opened my eyes. Already seeing the lavender walls and the black sheer curtains blowing in the wind. The messy desk piled high with over due library books. The book shelf in the corner even more over flowing with reading materials. Clothes, some clean some dirty littering the floor. My bedroom. My safe haven to get away from everything. To get away from being invisible.

I opened my eyes and almost started freaking out when I saw the line of trees and a playground on one side of me and the road on the other. Before I remembered that I had ran away. I woke up every morning enjoying the freedom and not having to worry about keep my secret hidden. But by nightfall when the shadows came out of hiding, I was regretting my decision to run away.

I had been regretting it for the past week. The first few days were fine. It was a little hard finding somewhere to stay, but other than that (and not having showers) it was okay. By the fourth day I had ran out of the food I had packed. By the eighth day I had ran out of money and couldn't by any food. I spent most of my day in the park asking picnickers for any left over food. They gave it to me feeling sorry for me. I could read the pity in their eyes.

I slowly got up and swallowed the dizziness. The weather had been bad for the past couple of days so no one came to the park to eat, which meant I didn't eat. My clothes were itchy and stiff after the rain shower I slept in the night before. I grabbed my back pack and slowly started walking down the street, deciding to take the leftovers of the mall goers.

I sighed wearily. None of this wouldn't have happened if my parents had accepted me. But of course they didn't, wouldn't. I wasn't like them, or my sister, or my friends, normal. I was a freak with supernatural powers. I, according to this lady whose name I can't remember, was a witch.

AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Tell me what you thank. I'll try to update often. I also will be working on another DP story. Look for a sneek peak coming soon.


	2. The Pain of the Past

I entered the food court of the mall and the sent of delicious greasy food assaulted me. I inhaled deeply and began looking around for someone who was almost finished. After about an hour of countless no's and get away from me freak, I gave up and set down on a bench. Then a thought occurred to me, I have powers why don't I just use them. Of course, I had no idea how to go about using them. The only time I had used them had been an accident. I closed my eyes and winced at the memory.

_Flashback_

_I hurried down the hall, trying to get out of the way before Emily and her crew appeared. They ran the school. Emily, with her bleach blonde hair, fake sprayed tan and my purse cost more than your wardrobe had every single guy wrapped around her little finger and made sure my life was miserable. I had almost made it to my next class when Emily caught._

"_Hey, Izzy! I just love your skirt." Emily taunted. Sarcasm dripping from every word._

_I stared down at my faded plaid skirt. I bought it second hand at the thrift store. My parents didn't give me any money to buy new clothes. They told me I needed to stop being so vain and start volunteering like my sister. Of course, they made sure to shell out the dough when she needed a new dress for her beauty pageants. _

_Their laughter brought me back to the matter at hand._

"_Oh, Em, I've been meaning to ask you, who's your doctor?" I asked innocently_

"_My Doctor?"_

"_Yeah, you know, I thought about getting a nose job too and I wanted to know who your doctor was so I made sure not to go to him since he messed your's up so bad."_

_A few people lingering or rather eves dropping, started laughing._

"_You think your so smart don't you Isadora." I cringed at the use of my full name. "But I feel sorry for you. No friends. Your parents don't love you. Your shadowed by your sister."_

"_Knock it off, Emily." I warned._

"_No guy would ever want to be with you. Face it Iz, you're a freak."_

"_I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" _

_I raised my hands and a blast of lightning shot out of them hitting Emily square in the chest. Everything got hazy. I zoned out trying to figure out what I'd done. People around me were screaming about a freak storm. None of them seemed to realize I'd done anything. Emily's friends told the authorities it was my fault. And after hours of questioning and glaring looks from both my parents and Emily's, I was free to go. _

_As soon as I stepped in the front doors my parents went off on me. How I was always an embarrassment. Why couldn't I be more like my sister. Why couldn't I be normal for once. _

_I slammed my bedroom door shut in their faces. After several hours of a pity party complete with tears. I wrote a letter explaining that I was running off and packed my things and went out the window. _

_End of Flashback_

"Are you all right?" A male voice asked me.

I opened my eyes to see a boy about my age with blonde spiky hair and almond shaped brown eyes. I looked past him to see a large group of kids. A really tall dark haired guy was holding hands with a petite blue eyed brunette was standing closest to him.

I waved away his question.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Oh, 'cause normally when people cry it means something's wrong." He gave her a tiny smile.

"I'm not cry.." I had reached up and touched my face and my hand came back wet. The blonde girl gave a hesitant smile and handed me a tissue. I mumbled a thank you and blew my nose.

"So, are you alright?" He asked again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I answer hoping he would leave me alone so I could try food hunting again.

"Try me," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. I opened my mouth then thought better of it. I didn't want to risk telling him and end up in the psych ward of the local hospital.

"Never mind. Thanks and all but I'm fine."

"Are you su…" he began before I cut him off."I told you I'm fine." I snapped. I got up from the bench and shoved past him.

"Hey," the dark haired guy grabbed a hold of me. "No one talks to my brother that way. Apologize to him."

I was ticked now. No one had asked his brother to come talk to me. All I wanted to do was find some food and get out.

"Get off me," I almost shout but caught myself in time to remember I was in a mall. Sparks flew out of my hand before I could register what was happening and made the guy let go of me and stumble backwards.

The whole group stared at me with varying expressions. Disbelief. Uncertainty. Amazement. Shock.

Finally the blue eyed brunette spoke up.

"You're a witch," she stated simply.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

AN: Hope you liked it. What will happen next? Who are these mystery people? Stay tuned for chapter 3. If you liked it please review.


	3. Supernaturally Safe

AN: I thought I'd let everyone know, that is by no means Chlerek. While I do like reading it, I didn't want to write. It also doesn't focus on Chloe. She is a character in the story but she isn't the main character. The other characters are in the story too. There will be romance. You just have to be patient. I'm assuming you want a time frame. Set a little bit after the Reckoning.

Winkadink: Thanks so much for your positive review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too. I'll try to keep the rest of the story balanced with detail and dialogue.

Rocknroll 300: I think you'll really like this chapter

P.S. I probably should have put this at the end of chapter two. Oh well.

* * *

I vaguely heard the girl's response as I fell slowly into unconsciousness.

I dreamed for the first time in a long time. At first, nothing made sense. Just bright flashes of color and design. Then slowly becoming still on an image of a forest. I heard quiet breathing behind me and turned to look but the faces was blurred. Footsteps approached our hiding spot. We didn't have time to run. A man appeared holding a gun aimed straight at the person beside me. I didn't think, I acted, jumping in front of it as it fired. In the distance I heard running. Someone was talking too me. I think. I couldn't focus. Everything seemed too loud and too quiet at the same time. A pair of brown eyes leaned over me.

_"Izzy, wake up. You gotta keep your eyes open. We're going get you some help. Just stay awake."_

I didn't want to stay awake. I was tired and my body was on fire. I tried to remember what was happening but everything kept going fuzzy. Including my sight. So, I decided to go with the blackness and let it over take me. The last thing I heard was the cry of someone in pain shouting my name.

_"Izzy, Izzzy, IZZY."_

I gasped and set up. Once my breathing slowed, I looked around me. Where was I? The room was pretty bare except for the bed, a chest and a desk. I looked out the window. I guessed it to be somewhere about lunch time, considering the position of the sun in the sky. A voice spoke from the doorway startling me.

"Well, well, well, I guess sleeping beauty finally woke up."

I looked up to see who it was. It was a girl about my age with a sarcastic smile on her face. She had long dark brown hair and lovely golden brown eyes. Her skin was flawless. She was beautiful. I felt measly in comparison.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked, deciding to forgo the formalities.

"I am Cassidy Smith and you are in a supernatural safe house." She replied extending her hand in greeting. "And you are?"

"Izzy." I said distractedly. "I'm sorry did you say supernatural?"

"Yeah, supernatural. You know witches, demons werewolves, necromancers, etc, etc." Seeing the look on my face she said, "Look, let me go tell the others you're awake and they can explain it to you."

She left the room and I slowly swung my feet out of bed. I walked to the window to see how high up I was and what the chances were of me escaping before she made it back with any more people. I was one thing to have barely accepted the fact that there are witches. It was another to accept the fact that there were demons, werewolves and necromancers. I looked out the window to see that I was at least four stories up give or take a few. So, my only other option was the door which was now filled with people.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A man said, smiling. That smile and those brown eyes looked vaguely familiar. "I'm Kit Bae," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bae. I'm Izzy." I said shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Kit. Cassidy tells me you needs some explanations. Why don't you take a shower and have something to eat. Then you can meet everybody else and we'll answer any question you have."

I looked out the window one last time and decided to give this place a chance. I mean hey, at least I was getting food and a shower. I looked back and Kit. "Ok! Where's the bathroom?"

_

* * *

_AN: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'll try and update soon. And I'll also try to get a sneak peak of my other story or the story itself out soon. Happy writing.


	4. Smiles That Stretch for Miles

AN: My second story is up. If you like this one you might like that one, it's called Karma is a Witch. Anyway, on with the story. Also ignore what I said early this is set a year or so after the Reckoning not right after.

I let the water wash over me. I felt so nice to have a shower after so long without one. After washing and rewashing my hair I stepped out and put on some clothes Cassidy lent me. A pair of jeans and a tank top. I ran my fingers through my hair in a lame attempt at brushing it. Sighing in defeat I headed down stairs to the kitchen.

I examined the house as I searched for the kitchen. I found a parlor, a library and a study. I was so busy looking that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I ran into something solid. I stumbled backwards and looked up. It was the tall guy from the mall.

He scowled down at me. "Watch it." He growled.

"Sorry." I snapped back. It wasn't like I ran into him on purpose.

He just grunted and walked past me.

"Wait!" I said catching up to him. He stopped and waited. "Can you tell me where the kitchen is?"

He nodded and started walking down the hall. I followed behind. It gave me the perfect opportunity to examine him. Outside of being really tall. He wasn't all that different looking. He had dark hair that was falling in his bright green eyes. He looked well built, but I saw enough at the mall to know that he was taken. Unfortunate for me. We walked into the kitchen where Mr. Bae stood making eggs and bacon. Cassidy was at the table sipping coffee. Coffee. It'd been forever since I had any.

"Want some?" Cassidy asked. She must have seen me gazing at it longingly.

"Yeah." I replied.

She poured me a cup and asked how I took it.

"One sugar, one cream." She handed me the mug and I drank it greedily.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon?" Mr. Bae asked.

"Umm, just eggs. I don't eat bacon." I said taking the plate full of eggs from him.

"You don't eat bacon?" A voice gasped in disbelief behind me. I turned in my seat to see the blonde, brown eyes boy from the mall. The one who had been concerned about me. He flashed me a smile. I realized I had seen that smile before. It was the same one Mr. Bae had. That's why he looked familiar. They were father and son.

"No," I said. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Well," he responded, " I guess that's a good reason not to eat it. I'm Simon Bae by the way."

"Isadora, but please just call me Izzy."

"Isadora," he said, "that's a pretty name."

"I guess," I muttered back.

Simon just smiled at me.

"If you're finished," Mr. Bae said, " I can gather everyone in the living room to introduce themselves and answer some questions."

"Alright," I said, getting up and placing my dish in the sink.

I followed Simon and his dad to the living room and sat down on the couch. Simon sat beside me. I twiddled my thumbs while we waited. I had to admit I was pretty nervous. I never knew that there where other things out there besides witches and I was getting ready to meet them. I glanced at Simon who gave me an encouraging smile. I tried to smile back but I stopped when I started to turn into a grimace. Slowly the room filled up with people of varying age but mostly people my age. Once everyone had a place to sit or stand, Mr. Bae spoke.

"Ok, kids. Since we have a new member among us. Lets everyone introduce them selves. Give name, age, and what you are. Izzy, why don't you go first."

I swallowed and stood up. "I'm Izzy. I'm 17 and I'm a witch."

Several people gave me smiles. Some people just looked at me blankly. Except for one girl. She was slender with black hair. She wasn't smiling or staring at me. More like, she was sizing me up. Seeing if I was a threat. Obviously not, since I didn't even know how to use my powers. Bt that didn't give her the right to access me. I looked away from her as other people introduced themselves.

"I'm Simon, but you already know that. I'm 17 and a sorcerer." He smiled at me and I automatically smiled back without thinking about it.

"I'm Chloe. I'm 16 and I'm a necromancer. " She was the petite brunette from the mall. Up close I could see she had very blue eyes.

"What's a necromancer?" I asked. Then blushed because I felt stupid for not knowing. She smiled at me." It's someone who can raise people from the dead and talk to ghost." _Riiight. _I nodded even though I didn't believe her. She elbowed the really tall guy In the side.

"I'm Derek. I'm 17 and a werewolf." He scowled. I could already tell he was going to be a friendly guy. The black haired girl who had been staring at me the whole time went next.

"I'm Tori. I'm 17 and a very powerful witch." She smirked at me. Like she thought she was better. I ignored her.

A boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes took his turn. "I'm Gabriel. I'm 18 and I'm a half fire demon." He was even less believable than Chloe.

Then a girl with fiery red hair and sparkling violet eyes went. "I'm Scarlet, 19 and a necromancer."

Cassidy spoke up. "I'm 17 and I'm a half water demon." Again with the demons.

"I'm Luke. I'm 21 and I'm a werewolf." He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He had a smattering of freckles on his nose. He was very cute.

A lady I would guess to be in her thirties went. "I'm Lauren. We'll leave my age out of this and I don't have a power. But I am a doctor."

Lastly, Mr. Bae went. "I'm a sorcerer and we're all very happy to have you here. I hope you feel safe. That's the point. If you need anything let me know. For now, until we fix up a room for you, you'll stay in Cassidy's room. You can start classes tomorrow with the others. And we'll take you out tomorrow for clothes."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he was trusting me. Excepting me into his misfit group. He didn't even know me, yet he was willing to let me live here. Feed me. Clothe me. I ran out of the room as tears began sliding down my face. I made it out the back door before I really broke down and cried. I sat on the back porch steps with my face pressed into my hands. I was so upset I didn't hear someone come out until I felt a hand on my back.

AN: Wonder who it is? Well, hope you liked it. Happy writing.


	5. Tears and Tours

AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story. I wonder who is comforting Izzy. I guess you'll have to read and find out.

Once the tears stopped, I looked up to see who was out here. I wasn't all surprised to find Simon.

"Do you always help damsels in distress?" I asked, sniffing slightly.

"Nope," he winked, "only the cute ones."

I could feel myself blushing, which I'm sure went very well with my puffy eyes and runny nose. I looked away and out across the yard. Well, yard was a bit of an exaggeration. Field was more like it. There was even a forest on the borders.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a moment. I noticed he kind of hesitated when he said it. Probably remembering the last time he asked me that when I almost bit his head off for bothering me.

"I'm fine." I smiled lightly. "Thank you, though."

"No problem." He paused a moment. "Sooo, would you like a tour of the house. I would hate for you to get lost and end up in Derek's room and have to sleep in there." He mock shivered. "He's quite scary when he sleeps."

"Yeah, I noticed he isn't the friendly sort."

Simon sighed. "Derek means well. It's just who he is. He is my brother but I do have to admit his attitude gets on my nerve sometimes."

I arched my eyebrows in surprise. "He's your _brother_?"

"Foster brother actually, but I don't like to deal with the technicalities. So, how about that tour?" He asked hopping up and holding out his hand for me.

I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and , sadly, let go. "Sounds great." It was then as we headed into the house that Simon hadn't asked me why I was crying.

After, what I swear was only like 15 minutes but was really an hour we reached the end of the tour. We stood outside the door of the room I was sharing.

"You look tired." He said, watching me.

"A little." I responded.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll wake you before dinner."

"Ok. Thanks for the tour by the way."

He smiled. "You're welcome and if you need anything, I'm just right down the hall." He said pointing at a door with a simple sign that said his name.

I smiled back and went into the room. I collapsed on my bed and with in minutes I was asleep. The dreams came again. It was the same one as before. But this time I recognized the brown eyes that looked into mine. But the dream change right when I fell into the darkness. I was still in the forest but it was day time, where as before it was night time. I was walking by myself. I had a back pack slung over my shoulder . It was then I realized my dream self was running away. All of a sudden, I stopped. There was voices. I crouched behind a tree as footsteps approached. The voices spoke again sounding muffled and staticky. It was coming from a walkie-talkie. I couldn't understand much of what they said but one word stood out clearly . Edison Group. I jolted awake at a rapping sound on the door. I wiped my eyes.

"Come in." I said sitting up. I expected Simon, but was surprised to see Chloe at the door instead.

"Hey," she said in that soft voice of hers.

"Hey, What's up?"

She shrugged slightly. "The girls and I are headed to the mall after dinner and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

_Why would they want me to come? _I thought. They didn't even know me. But this gave me an opportunity to get to know them. Maybe actually make friends.

"Alright." I replied not given it a second thought.

"Great! See ya later." She went out, shutting the door behind her.

I lie back down and thought about tonight and how exciting it was to go out and have fun without worrying about how much of a freak I am. Considering I was in a group of freaks. Too bad Chloe had been lying.

AN: What did Chloe lie about? Guess you'll have to wait. Sorry things are kind of slow. Please be patient. I have to go through it to get to the good stuff. I don't want to jump to the climax. Also sorry for such a short chapter. Next one will be longer. Happy reading.


	6. So Much for Friends

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Here is chapter 6 in which you will find out what Chloe was lying about.

I was making a list of a few things I would need. Kit told to get what ever I wanted when I had come down stairs for paper. I tapped the pen on the page. I didn't need a toothbrush. I was already given one. I needed a hair brush. Actually, a hair cut would be nice. Some clothes. Underwear. And some books. While the library held a lot of interesting books, none really appealed to me. Gabriel came and got me for dinner. We talked as we walked. He seemed friendly, kind of conceited though. He mostly talked about himself. I was at dinner. Derek actually talked to me instead of growling. I had been asking Kit what I would be studying and if it was possible to have a tutor for Calculus. I had been taking it before I ran away.

"You take Calculus?" Derek asked, amazed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw Simon frown, but when I looked at him he was smiling.

"Yeah, I skipped basic algebra going into high school."

So, after that Derek and I had a lengthy discussion on derivatives and limits. Chloe grabbed me after dinner and told me to be down in twenty minutes ready to go. I nodded and went back to my room. I examined my reflection in the mirror. I looked pretty much the same. Just a little thinner. My brown eyes seemed darker. My blonde hair messy. I ran a brush through in hops to tame it. Then headed back down stairs. I paused on the bottom step when I heard voices speaking quietly. I crept closer to the door and listened.

"I don't want her to come. She could be spying for the Edison Group." It was Scarlet speaking.

"I don't know," Chloe said, "she didn't seem to know much about super naturals."

"She could be pretending." Scarlet replied.

"All I know is that I don't trust her." Tori said.

"She's nice. I don't think she's lying." Simon spoke up.

"Chloe's right, Izzy doesn't know anything." A gruff voice stated. Derek. Of course. " She's witch and doesn't know how to use her powers."

That pissed me off the only thing that stopped me from bursting in there and showing Derek how well I couldn't use my powers by blasting him into a wall was what Lauren said.

"The Edison Group isn't using. They and I all thought she was dead. But if they ever find out she's alive she's in trouble. Not only is her power strong but she has a certain type of power."

"What do you mean, Lauren?" Kit asked.

"She's clairvoyant."

"What's that mean?" Simon asked.

Derek responded. "It means she's psychic."

"Really, that's cool." I can almost hear his smile.

"We need tot ell her." Chloe said.

"We don't have too.' Derek said. "She's right out side the door." The door opened but I was gone. I had been on the track team and I was already out the back door. I ran as fast as I could into the woods. I heard voices behind me, telling me to come back. I ignored them and kept going. Eventually I had to stop an catch my breath. I looked around to see if the others had followed me. I didn't see anyone, so I relaxed and sat back against a tree. I was thinking about what to do next when I heard voices. I crouched behind the tree hoping no one would see me. The voices were answering each other but they were still to far away for me to hear anything. Footsteps came closer and the voices got clearer. But they were staticky. They must have been coming from a walkie-talkie. Then realization dawned on me. My dream. The exact same thing was happening as it did in my dream. And right on cue, I heard the words. Edison Group.

AN: So, I realized in the dream Izzy had a back pack. But, I thought that this was the perfect opportunity for her to run away and she didn't have time t run away. I wonder what will happen next. Will the Edison Group find her? Stay tuned to find out.


	7. Sacrifice

AN: I realized I made a mistake in my last author's note. I meant to say it Izzy didn't have time to grab her back pack not she didn't have time to run away because obviously she did.

I didn't know what to do. The anger that I had previously had, the same anger that fueled my powers decided this was the perfect opportunity to abandon me and leave instead with fear. I swallowed and looked around. The Edison Group member appeared to be the only one around. I needed to get out of there and back to the house to warn the others. I didn't know much about the Edison Group but from what the others were saying about me spying and everything, I knew it couldn't be a good thing. I looked around for some kind of weapon and spotted a tree branch. Being as silent as I could, I gentle picked it up but not before it ripped up some weeds growing around it.

"What the he.." I didn't give the guy time to finish his exclamation before I whacked him up side the head with the branch he fell in a heap at my feet. I grabbed his walkie-talkie and turned it off. With hit in my hand and a gun I lifted off him I ran back to the house. I burst through the door and ran into the living room. Everyone but Derek, Luke, Gabriel and Scarlet were sitting in the living.

"Iz!" Simon said jumping to his feet.

I was still gasping for breath. Kit must have known something was up."What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Edison Group is here."

Simon swore very colorfully. "Derek's out there."

Chloe paled and made a move to go out the door before Cassidy grabbed her.

"Going out there now isn't going to save him. Beside we can't afford to get you captured by the Edison Group."

Just then the door opened again. The others came in.

"Derek!" Chloe cried. He pulled her into his arms.

"The Ed.." He began.

"We know." Kit interrupted.

"What are we going to do?" Simon asked.

I all of a sudden remembered the walkie-talkie I grabbed. "Here," I said, holding it out. "Will this help?"

Kit took it and turned it on. A loud voice was shouting for Randy to answer.

"Randy, we found the house, we're moving in. Do you read me? Over."

Kit paused a moment. Then pressed a button on the side.

"Loud and clear. Over."

Everyone was watching Kit. Waiting for him to take charge and tell them what to do. But he looked just as lost as we did. Then I had an idea, a pretty stupid idea but an idea none the less. I was standing in the back of the crowd, so no one saw me slip out. Except of course, Simon. I didn't realize he was following me until I was crouched behind a tree. He put a hand on my arm and the other over my mouth. I yanked out of his grasp and turned on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered.

"What am I doing, what are you doing?" He glared at me.

"I'm trying to distract the Edison Group so you all can get away." His expression softened slightly.

"Everyone already thinks you're a spy for them. Their beliefs are probably confirmed by them showing up."

"I'm not spying for the Edison Group. I don't even know what the Edison Group is. Besides, if I was spying for them, why would I tell you guys they were here?"

He was about to respond but someone was walking this way. A man appeared behind us. We didn't have the opportunity to run. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Simon. He pulled the trigger and I jumped in front of Simon. I don't know why I did. I guess because he was the only one truly nice to me. Even Kit seemed wary of me. The bullet hit. I don't know where, but all of a sudden my body was on fire. There was yelling and more gunshots. I hoped Simon was ok. Some one was talking to me, telling me to stay awake. But my eyelids felt heavy. So, I let the darkness consume me, while listening to the repetition of my name.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy"

AN: Oh, no. Will Izzy be ok? Guess you'll have to wait. Cliff hanger achieved. Wow just realized its not that long, sorry.


	8. After Shot

AN: So, depending on how many reviews this chapter generates, I might put this story on hold and start one centered around the main DP characters. I appreciate my loyal viewers (I.e. Winkadink and Rocknroll300) so maybe I will continue for you all and write the other one. Who knows. Happy reading.

* * *

I was dead. I had to be. There was no way I could have survived the shot. But if I died then why was I in so much pain. My body was on fire. My legs, my arms my chest, my head all throbbed with pain. I heard voices. All very faint, like they were in the next room. Someone squeezed my hand and let it go.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" It was a soft girly voice. Chloe. Which could only mean Derek was also in the room.

"She'll be fine, Chlo." Right on cue.

"I just feel so bad,. It's all my fault." She sounded like she was crying.

_What! How could it be her fault? _She wasn't the one who didn't trust me. And I guess it wasn't there fault either. It was my stupidity's fault. She was sobbing now. I could hear it. I opened my eyes even though it took a great bit of effort and parted my lips.

"It's not your fault." I said. Or at least tried to say, it came out more of cough breath sort of deal. I licked my lips and tried again "It's not your fault." My voice was kind of hoarse but they heard me and they both turned to look at me.

"Izzy!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're awake." She gave me a gentle hug. I tried to give her one back but my limbs weren't functioning properly.

"How .." I coughed trying to clear my throat of its raspiness. "How long have I been out?" He held it for me as I took a drink.

"A couple days." Chloe said.

"Thanks" I told him.

He nodded in response.

I looked down at myself . My arms looked whole. My legs felt whole.

"Where did the bu…?" I began.

"Your waist." Simon interrupted, coming in. "You're lucky it didn't hit anything vital." He was frowning.

"How are you feeling?" He asked examining me with his eyes.

I shrugged. "A little sore." Simon looked really mad. Actually, it looked as if it was taking all he had to keep himself in control.

"What happ…?" I was once again interrupted by Simon, but this time he wasn't answering my question.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" He exploded.

I blinked. "What did you want me to do? Let them shoot you? It was my fault you were out there in the first place." I was trying to keep calm but he had no right to yell at me, especially after I saved his life.

"I don't give a fu…"

"Simon!" His father scolded. "Watch your mouth. What's all this yelling about?"

"Nothing," He glared at me behind his father's back and left the room.

"I think he's mad at me." I said.

"I think so too. How are you feeling.""I'm in pain, but it happens."

"Well, I've sent for a shaman. She should be here soon."

"What about Lauren. I thought she was a doctor."

"She is," Kit said, "But she doesn't have the instruments needed to get heal you." I nodded, understanding. "let me go get you some more pain killers. It'll help you sleep."

I waited patiently for him to return, all the while trying to ignore the pain and Simon's anger that seemed to have left an imprint on the room.

"Here," Kit said, as he walked back into the room. He handed me a couple pain pills and a glass of water. Thankfully this time I was able to hold the glass.

"Now get some sleep. When you wake up the shaman should be here."

"Alright." I started to close my eyes but then remembered something. "Kit, wait."

"Yes?" He said pausing at the door.

"What happened with the Edison Group?"

He sighed and then came back and sat in a chair by my bed.

"They're still looking for us if that's what you're asking. We just delayed them a bit. Once you were hit it distracted them. With the help of the others, we were able to stop them for the time being. After the members were subdued. We got you into the car and left."I sighed relieved but then asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"We lost Luke. While we were fighting them they shot at us. Luke got hit."

I sucked in a breath. Maybe that was why Simon was so mad. I got his friend killed. My eyes burned with the tears I was trying to hold back. Kit squeezed my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, alright?"

I nodded numbly, but as soon as he shut the door, I burst into tears. They took me no questions asked and here I go and get one of them killed. I couldn't stay. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. As soon as I was better I was leaving, but this time I was going to make sure it was planned out and a success.

* * *

AN: Sorry it wasn't a cliff hanger, and nothing really exciting happened. But I tried. There's not much you can do after you've been shot. Hope you liked it anyway.


	9. Matters of Trust

AN: Thank you Winkadink for the review. I am to stubborn to stop. I shall multitask while writing this I will write another. I have a idea in progress for one centered around the main characters of DP.

I slept peacefully without any dreams. I wasn't sure how long I was out but it didn't feel like nearly long enough when some one was shaking me awake Scarlet's violet eyes swam into focus.

"wake up," she said, "the shaman's here"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes to clear them of sleep. A woman walked in She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that was graying at the temples Her face was delicately lined with faint wrinkles. Her pale blue eyes twinkled. She smiled at me as she approached.

"I'm Claire, and you must be Izzy" she shook my hand vigorously. I nodded and politely extracted my hand from yours.

"Lets get you healed up. Alright?" Her energy was wearing me out She pulled back the sheets and examined the bullet hole. "You're a very lucky girl, you know that. The bullet could have easily killed you." She placed her fingers near the wound and closed her eyes. After a couple minutes I could see the strain this healing was causing her. Then the wound closed leaving only a faint pink scar.

"How do you feel?" She asked

"Better, a lot better actually. Thank you." I said, said, sitting up.

"No problem." she smiled at me.

I swung my feet out of bed and got up. Claire left the room and said she'd be in the living room, if I needed more healing or something. I shut the door behind her and was going to change clothes but remembered I didn't have any. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After being healed and washed I decided it was time to eat something. This house was smaller than the previous one so it was easy to find a kitchen. I passed a clock on my way and it was just a little past noon. Lunch time.

I entered the kitchen and saw Simon at the table. My hunger one over my desire to leave, so I ignored him as I made myself a cheese sandwich and glass of milk. I sat down across from him and quietly eating. I could feel him watching, his eyes burning a hole in me.

"Why did you do it?" He said it so softly, I almost didn't here it. I glanced up and met his warm brown eyes

"I …'" I wasn't sure how to explain it. "You have family and friends and people who love you. Me, I don't have anybody. So it didn't matter if I died or not."

"That's not true and you know it." He said sharply.

"Oh, really. Then why haven't my parents reported me missing. Why isn't any of my family members or my so called friends wondering where I'm at."

He opened his mouth and closed it. Trying to think of something to say. I grabbed my plate and glass and set them in the sink. I started out of the kitchen when Simon called me.

"Iz, wait!" I paused and let Simon catch up with me and pulled me into a hug. After a moment I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I was upset. I thought you were dead. And it was my fault.""Why does everyone keep saying its there fault. If its anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one who went out there. I was the one who jumped in front of the bullet."

Simon squeezed her, still holding on "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe." W stayed like that for a moment. Holding on to each other. I felt so safe in his arms and it felt so natural and right.

"You're wrong you know." He said.

"About what?" I asked pulling back to see his face

" We care about you. Why do you think every one's blaming their selves for what happened to you. We all care. Every since we fond you at the mall, you've been a part of us, part of our family, and families watch out for each other."

"Then why is it that no one trust's me."

"I do, and so does Chloe and believe or not so does Derek. The others care too, but they don't know you. Give them time., they'll trust you."

"Why do you trust me, you don't know me either? And why did you help me at the mall?"

Simon shrugged slightly and smiled his trade mark smile. "I guess because you looked like you needed someone. So I thought I'd be that someone. And the trust thing. I'm not trying to be mean, but you were a bit naïve about everything. So I didn't think you could possibly know about the Edison Group much less work for them."

"I could have been acting."

"That's the cool thing about trust, you just go with your instinct and my instinct said you weren't acting."

I smiled at him. I couldn't help it. Simon was so cute and so sweet. And as much as I tried to ignore it, I couldn't pretend the butterflies in my stomach that appeared whenever I was around him, didn't exist. I decided then I wasn't going to run away. He was right I was part of this family, but my feelings for Simon were anything but brotherly.

AN: Oh no, Izzy likes Simon. Does he feel the same way? Will some one else get jealous about this information? Or has someone else already caught Simon's eye? Find out in chapter 10. Please please review or I might be swayed to discontinue the story and you'll never find out if Simon likes Izzy.


	10. Deal

AN: Wow, it's been an incredibly long while since I've updated this story but anyway, here it is.

* * *

Apparently, even though we were on the run, we still had to learn. I always hated school. I fidgeted slightly at the table waiting for our 'teacher' to arrive. A woman in what appeared to be her late thirties came in along with a girl about my age. She had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was taller than me. Everyone was taller than, except for Chloe. She carried around an air of confidence and she had a lovely smile. She was beautiful, and I noticed Simon staring at her.

"Hello, everyone." The lady said in a bright perky voice. "I'm Rachel Greyson and this is my daughter Adelaide. We're both witches." She smiled brightly. Simon appeared to be staring at her almost dreamily. I felt an unfamiliar sensation in my stomach. I wanted SIimon to look at me like that. My face flushed then when I realized what that sensation was. It was jealousy. I groaned inwardly. This should be fun.

**A few hours later***

Derek and I sat in a room to our selves. We were both ahead of others. I stared blankly at my Calculus homework. The numbers seemed to dance and swim together off the page. I rubbed my temples in a vain attempt to get my pounding headache go away.

"All you all right, Izzy?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said closing my eyes. I opened my eyes a minute later when I realized Derek was staring at me. He was scowling also. Typical.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"I told you, I'm fine." I snapped

"You know if you want the others to trust you, you should probably quit lying."

I sighed heavily. "Fine, just don't tell Simon."

He arched his eyebrows slightly. "Why not?"

"Because I don't really want anyone to know. I mean besides you and of course you can tell Chloe, but no one else. Got it?" He nodded, looking like he was regretting asking me in the first place.

"For the past few days I've been getting these terrible headaches. And I can't focus and I keep getting these dizzy spells."

He was silent for a moment. "You should probably tell Lauren. It might be something serious. You may need to go to a hospital."

"See," I cried, standing up, "that's why I don't want anyone to know. If I go to the hospital, they'll have to get my parents. And then they'll have to take me home and I can't go back. I just can't!"Tears were streaming down my face. I sat back down in my chair and buried my head in my arms.

"Besides, " I mumbled, " I think it has to with my clairvoyance."

"Alright," Derek said, "I won't tell. On one condition."

"Name it," I said through my tears.

"Tell Simon, at least if he knows, and you randomly collapse, he'll know what's going on, in case Chloe or I aren't there."

I nodded. "Deal."

"Now what did you get for number 9."

* * *

AN: I know its not much but I'll update a lot sooner, like the next few days sooner. I just had to set up the basis for the next part of the plot line.


	11. Clairvoyance Sucks

AN: So, it's been a while, yeah? Sorry it's taken so long to update. But life happened and I didn't have time. I'm updating this one along with my other two, Cat and Mouse, and Strangely formerly Title Pending. I hope you like it. This story is my personally favorite. Oh and chapter 10 is edited with a newly added part so check it out.

I finally finished my Calculus homework with Derek's help. It shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but with my head pounding and vision shifting, I couldn't concentrate. Thankfully Derek was there, and then Chloe showed up and Derek sent her for aspirin which helped a bit.

I headed into the living and nearly turned around at the sight. Simon and Adelaide were sitting very close together chatting away. Adelaide kept twirling her honey blonde hair and was laughing at something Simon had said. I entered the room and flopped down on the couch. They were sitting on the opposite one.

"Hey, guys. What's up" I asked, getting comfortable.

"Not much." Simon responded. "Addy was just showing me some of her powers."

"I could show you if you want."

"Thanks, but that's okay." I said tugging on my hair.

Simon frowned slightly, and Adelaide just shrugged her shoulders.

The silence in the room was not only awkward but deafening.

"Well," Adelaide said standing up, "I'm going to go practice a bit in the training room."

"I could use some practice too." Simon started following her, when I caught his elbow.

"Simon, wait, can I talk to you a sec."

"Can it wait?" He asked tugging out of my grasp. "I really want to practice."

I opened my mouth to reply but he was already down the hallway. I let out a soft sigh and made my way to my room. Maybe some sleep would help.

No sooner had I closed my eyes then a dream started.

_I was cold. Unnaturally so. Like the cold you get in a hospital or other facility. I took in my surroundings. I was in a cell of some sort. There were bars covering the window. And the walls were metallic and silver. The door was shut and the light in the room was fluorescent. I heard a pair of heels click down the hallway. Along with voices._

"_She's alive?" The voice was feminine. "How could she be alive?"_

"_Someone switched the drug. They replaced it with the Juliet drug. It made it seem like she was dead. But she was in fact very much alive."_

_The voices were getting closer._

"_So you have her? She's here in the facility?"_

"_Yes, in fact this is her cell."_

_The voices and the clicking heels stopped right outside my door._

_I looked for some way of escape but found none. The door opened and a lady stood there. She smiled evilly. _

"_Hello, Isadora. Welcome back." _

I opened my eyes and blinked a bit before I could see. That's when my stomach started rolling. I barely made it to the bathroom in time, before emptying what little contents my stomach had. Soon I was just dry heaving. I leaned back against the cool tile of the bathroom. My head was still pounding and the bright light of the bathroom made things worse. I wanted nothing more to just curl up and die. Maybe then the pain would stop.

Someone knocked on the door and I winced at the loud sound it made.

"Come in," I called out hoarsely.

Chloe opened the door and the hulking figure of Derek behind her.

"Hey," she said softly, "are you alright? Derek heard you and was worried."

I looked behind her at Derek, who gave me a pointed to look. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah," he rumbled back.

I sighed. "It's gotten worse since earlier."

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some aspirin for your headache and something that'll settle your stomach."

"Alright," I said standing up. And then nearly fell when a wave of nausea and dizziness took over me. Derek caught me before I fell. He led me to my room while Chloe disappeared down stairs. He helped me into bed and sat at the end once I was settled.

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile.

He nodded back, ever the silent one.

"I tried to tell Simon." I said after a moment. "But he didn't want to talk to me."

"I know," Derek said, "I heard."

"Right," I said, taping my ears, "werewolf senses."

He gave me a small smile. Then it disappeared.

"Lauren said you were clairvoyant and you seem to agree that this is what's causing your pain but have you had any visions?" He asked.

"No, just a bunch of repeating dreams…" I trailed off. Then it dawned on me. "I've been having vision in my sleep."

"Almost every night I have some sort of repeating dream. And before, when I ran off, I had seen that scene of me getting shot, and Simon being there."

"What's ben your most recent one?" He asked standing up when Chloe entered.

"Thanks," I said taking the aspiring and Sprite she offered me. I swallowed the pills and told him.

"I'm in a cell at a facility. I think it belongs to the Edison Group. There's a guy and lady taking about me. The lady thought I was dead, and then they open my door and the lady says welcome back."

"That's it?" Derek had started pacing.

"Yeah," I leaned back against my pillows.

"We have to tell Kit."

"No!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly, and then wincing. "You promised."

"I know," he stopped by the window, "but the Edison Group may know now that you aren't dead and Lauren said you're powerful. They could be looking for you."

I remember the last time the Edison Group showed up. I got one person killed. I didn't want it to happen again.

"Maybe I should just turn myself in."

"Are you crazy?" Chloe cried out. "They could kill you."

"Better me, than one of you all." I shot back.

"Chloe's right. That's why they want you back. To make sure the job's done right this time. Look, we really need to tell the adults but I'll leave that decision up to you. But right now let's go eat dinner."

Chloe and Derek went to the door.

"I'm going to stay here guys, I'm not very hunger." They nodded and left, shutting the door softly behind them. I grabbed the book of spells of the floor. I had been given it to study so I could start practicing small spells. I had yet to learn anything, no matter how hard I practiced. I couldn't even make the page turn. I was so deep into studying that I didn't hear the knock on my door. The door opened and Simon poked his head in.

"Hey, Iz. Are you okay? Chloe said you weren't feeling well." He came in and stood in the door way.

"I've been better." I said before returning back to my book.

"Look, about earlier. I'm really sorry. I did want to train, and I'm trying to be friendly to Addy because she just moved here and everything and could use a friend. But I'm willing to listen now, if you still want to talk."

He gave me a hesitant smile.

I thought for a minute. I was still a little upset about his brush off, but it would be nice if he knew.

"Alright, we can talk but shut the door behind you."

AN: I would make it longer but I feel like it's starting to drag but hopefully you all like this chapter and if you do please review, that is my motivation to keep going.


	12. Problems

AN: Sorry , for the later than intended update. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and people who follow and favorite this story, and anyone who stumbles upon this and reads it. Finger snaps and smiles for you all.

Simon sat on the edge of my bed and stared at me expectantly.

I took a breath and spoke.

"So you know how Lauren said I was clairvoyant?" I asked, watching him.

His brow furrowed slightly, trying to find out where I was going with this. "Yes?" He replied, nodding slowly.

"Well, I've been having visions lately, in my sleep. And I keep getting these really horrible headaches as a result."

Simon frowned, concerned. "Have you told Lauren about them? She's a doctor; she might be able to help."

"No, I don't want any of the adults to know right now. The only people who know are you Derek and Chloe. So, please, please, please don't tell anyone."

I clasped my hands together and pleaded with my eyes, trying to get my point across.

"Alright, if you don't want anyone to know, I'll keep it a secret."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Simon. I really appreciate it."

He smiled that adorable little smile of his. "No problem, Iz."

We sat there in awkward silence for a moment. Before either one of us said anything.

We both started to say something at the same time. Simon and I laughed, mine more nervous than his.

"You go ahead." I said.

He shook his head. "No, ladies first. You go."

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you could maybe help me with some of my spells."

I bit my lip and waited for his response. He scratched his head and looked at the door before turning back to me.

"Actually, Addy and I are going to watch a movie and I was going to ask if you wanted to join us."

"Umm, sure I'd love too." The lie flowed easy from my lips. I didn't want to watch a movie with him , I especially didn't want to watch a movie with him and _Addy_. But at least I'd get to spend time with him, even if it wasn't alone. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I hope he couldn't tell it was forced. I swung my feet over the side of the bed as he stood up. My head was still throbbing and I swayed a bit on my feet as the room tilted sideways. I grabbed the corner of my desk as Simon caught my arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked, worriedly.

I gave him a wan smile. "I'm fine." I replied, straightening up as the room returned to normal.

"Are you sure?" He said, still holding my arm. "Maybe you should lie back down and rest."

I slipped my arm from his grasp. "No, I'm fine, honest." I walked to the door and opened. "Are you coming or not?"

Simon followed close behind me as we walked to the media room. Probably to make sure I didn't fall over. Addy was putting in a movie as we walked in.

"Hey Simon," she said without turning around. She looked back and saw me standing. "Oh, hey Izzy."

"Hey."

"What movie are we watching?" Simon asked, flopping down on the couch.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas." Addy said standing up and taking the spot next to Simon on the two seated couch, leaving me to sit by myself on the opposite one. They talked through most of the movie, laughing and flirting a bit. Tried to join in but they were talking about spells and how far they progressed, and about the places they lived in. Obviously, I couldn't join in considering I couldn't cast a spell to save my life and I hadn't set foot out of the state. I stood up, tired of feeling like the third wheel.

"I'm going to bed, guys night!" I waited for a response, but got none. I sighed and headed up stairs and ran into a hard wall, also known as Derek. He caught me before I fell.

"You alright?" He asked in that deep voice of his. He let go of me and I straightened.

"I'm fine." I replied, hoping he wouldn't catch my lie. His eyes narrowed a bit and his nostrils flared. "Can you move please?"

"You're lying." He said, watching me.

"No, I'm not." But I said it too defensively and the truth became apparent.

"What happened?" He said nodding his head towards the living room, where I just left.

"I'm surprised. I thought with your super hearing and everything you'd know by now."

He scowled at me. "Just because I have werewolf hearing doesn't mean I try to eaves drop every chance I get."

"Good then, because I don't really want to talk about it." I tried to side step him but he blocked me.

"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Can you move now please?" His scowl deepened. And he moved but not before he replied to my apology.

"You know what your problem is. To get people to trust you, you have to trust them. And you never let anyone get close enough to do that."

With that he brushed past me and I watched him disappear down the stairs.

AN: I always feel like my chapters are long but then I realize their actually kind of short. Any way hope you liked. It's partly filler.


End file.
